wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle/Images
Title cards 3387847084 e6de6591b7 o.jpg|Title Card TCC2b.png|Title Card Credits Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle (German Title Card).png|German Title Card aot50ffsp.png|Spanish Title Card SD Screenshots 001 A Tree.png|001 A Tree 002 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree.png|002 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree 003 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree 2.png|003 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree 2 004 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree 3.png|004 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree 3 005 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree 4.png|005 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree 4 006 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree 5.png|006 Kickety-Kick Ball Bounces Off Tree 5 007 Kickety-Kick Ball Rolls.png|007 Kickety-Kick Ball Rolls 008 Kickety-Kick Ball Rolls 2.png|008 Kickety-Kick Ball Rolls 2 009 Wubbzy Stops Ball.png|009 Wubbzy Stops Ball 010 Wow!.png|010 Wow! 011 I love.png|011 I love 012 kickety-kick ball!.png|012 kickety-kick ball! 013 Wubbzy Raises Foot.png|013 Wubbzy Raises Foot 014 Wubbzy Kicks Ball.png|014 Wubbzy Kicks Ball 015 Wubbzy Kicks Ball 2.png|015 Wubbzy Kicks Ball 2 016 Wubbzy Relaxes.png|016 Wubbzy Relaxes 017 Wubbzy Relaxes 2.png|017 Wubbzy Relaxes 2 018 Wubbzy Stops Ball 2.png|018 Wubbzy Stops Ball 2 019 But I wish I had someone to play with..png|019 But I wish I had someone to play with. 020 Wubbzy Is Lonely.png|020 Wubbzy Is Lonely 021 Hi, Wubbzy!.png|021 Hi, Wubbzy! 022 Wubbzy Gets Attention.png|022 Wubbzy Gets Attention 023 Wubbzy Confronts Buggy, Huggy and Earl.png|023 Wubbzy Confronts Buggy, Huggy and Earl 024 Wow, wow!.png|024 Wow, wow! 025 Buggy, Huggy and Earl!.png|025 Buggy, Huggy and Earl! 026 Let's play.png|026 Let's play 027 kickety-kick.png|027 kickety-kick 028 ball!.png|028 ball! 029 Sorry, Wubbzy..png|029 Sorry, Wubbzy. 030 We're going to play with our new pets..png|030 We're going to play with our new pets. 031 Aw....png|031 Aw... 032 Where Can I Get ThoseQ.png|032 Where Can I Get Those? 033 Huggy Smiles.png|033 Huggy Smiles 034 Aren't they cuteQ.png|034 Aren't they cute? 035 Wubbzy Drops Ball.png|035 Wubbzy Drops Ball 036 They sure are!.png|036 They sure are! 037 Earl Getting Tickled.png|037 Earl Getting Tickled 038 Earl Getting Tickled 2.png|038 Earl Getting Tickled 2 039 Earl Getting Tickled 3.png|039 Earl Getting Tickled 3 040 Earl Getting Tickled 4.png|040 Earl Getting Tickled 4 041 Weasel Pops Out.png|041 Weasel Pops Out 042 Weasel Turns Around.png|042 Weasel Turns Around 043 Wubbzy Laughs.png|043 Wubbzy Laughs 044 Where'd you get 'emQ.png|044 Where'd you get 'em? 045 From the Pet Truck Man!.png|045 From the Pet Truck Man! 046 He's right around the corner..png|046 He's right around the corner. 047 Wow!.png|047 Wow! 048 I'm gonna get a pet, too!.png|048 I'm gonna get a pet, too! 049 I'm gonna get a pet, too! 2.png|049 I'm gonna get a pet, too! 2 050 I'm gonna get a pet, too! 3.png|050 I'm gonna get a pet, too! 3 051 Buggy, Huggy and Earl Smiling.png|051 Buggy, Huggy and Earl Smiling 052 Bells Ringing.png|052 Bells Ringing 053 Bells Ringing 2.png|053 Bells Ringing 2 054 Bells Ringing 3.png|054 Bells Ringing 3 055 Wubbzy Runs to Pet Truck.png|055 Wubbzy Runs to Pet Truck 056 Wubbzy Runs to Pet Truck 2.png|056 Wubbzy Runs to Pet Truck 2 057 Wubbzy Looks at Pets.png|057 Wubbzy Looks at Pets 058 Wow..!.png|058 Wow..! 059 Wubbzy Smiles.png|059 Wubbzy Smiles 060 Pets.png|060 Pets 061 Pets 2.png|061 Pets 2 062 Pets 3.png|062 Pets 3 063 Pets 4.png|063 Pets 4 064 Pets 3 Again.png|064 Pets 3 Again 065 Fleegle.png|065 Fleegle 066 Fleegle Jumps Happily.png|066 Fleegle Jumps Happily 067 Fleegle Crouches.png|067 Fleegle Crouches 068 Fleegle Crouches 2.png|068 Fleegle Crouches 2 069 Fleegle Backflips.png|069 Fleegle Backflips 070 Fleegle Backflips 2.png|070 Fleegle Backflips 2 071 Fleegle Backflips 3.png|071 Fleegle Backflips 3 072 Fleegle Backflips 4.png|072 Fleegle Backflips 4 073 Fleegle Lands.png|073 Fleegle Lands 074 How cute!.png|074 How cute! 075 Wubbzy Points.png|075 Wubbzy Points 076 I'll take that one, sir!.png|076 I'll take that one, sir! 077 Wubbzy Pays.png|077 Wubbzy Pays 078 Pet Truck Man Takes Money.png|078 Pet Truck Man Takes Money 079 And Puts Them in His Coin Dispensers.png|079 And Puts Them in His Coin Dispensers 080 Then Gets the Fleegle Out.png|080 Then Gets the Fleegle Out 081 And Gives It To Wubbzy.png|081 And Gives It To Wubbzy 082 Wait, What Happened To His Hands!Q.png|082 Wait, What Happened To His Hands!? 083 Wubbzy and His New Fleegle Are Happy.png|083 Wubbzy and His New Fleegle Are Happy 084 Fleegle Holds Hands Out.png|084 Fleegle Holds Hands Out 085 Wubbzy Takes Cage.png|085 Wubbzy Takes Cage 086 Wubbzy Laughs.png|086 Wubbzy Laughs 087 I'm gonna call you 'Tiny'..png|087 I'm gonna call you 'Tiny'. 088 Wubbzy Puts Cage Down.png|088 Wubbzy Puts Cage Down 089 Wubbzy Puts Cage Down 2.png|089 Wubbzy Puts Cage Down 2 090 Wubbzy Puts Cage Down 3.png|090 Wubbzy Puts Cage Down 3 091 This manual.png|091 This manual 092 will tell you how to take care of it..png|092 will tell you how to take care of it. 093 Thank.png|093 Thank 094 you!.png|094 you! 095 We're gonna have.png|095 We're gonna have 096 so much fun together!.png|096 so much fun together! 097 It's called a 'Fleegle',.png|097 It's called a 'Fleegle', 098 and it needs special care!.png|098 and it needs special care! 099 Pet Truck Man Smiles.png|099 Pet Truck Man Smiles 100 Gee..png|100 Gee. 101 I hope he reads that manual,.png|101 I hope he reads that manual, 102 or he's gonna be in.png|102 or he's gonna be in 103 big.png|103 big 104 trouble..png|104 trouble. 105 Wubbzy Walking With Tiny.png|105 Wubbzy Walking With Tiny 106 Wubbzy Holds Up Manual.png|106 Wubbzy Holds Up Manual 107 I don't need this..png|107 I don't need this. 108 I know how to take care of a pet..png|108 I know how to take care of a pet. 109 I know how to take care of a pet. 2.png|109 I know how to take care of a pet. 2 110 Wubbzy Throws Manual Away.png|110 Wubbzy Throws Manual Away 111 Wubbzy Throws Manual Away 2.png|111 Wubbzy Throws Manual Away 2 112 Manual Lands In Trash.png|112 Manual Lands In Trash 113 Goodbye, Manual; You Will Be Missed.png|113 Goodbye, Manual; You Will Be Missed 114 Wubbzy's House.png|114 Wubbzy's House 115 Part of Wubbzy's Living Room.png|115 Part of Wubbzy's Living Room 116 This is your new home, Tiny..png|116 This is your new home, Tiny. 117 Wubbzy Opens Cage.png|117 Wubbzy Opens Cage 118 Wubbzy Opens Cage 2.png|118 Wubbzy Opens Cage 2 119 Wubbzy Stands Back.png|119 Wubbzy Stands Back 120 ....png|120 ... 121 Tiny Hides.png|121 Tiny Hides 122 Tiny Comes Out.png|122 Tiny Comes Out 123 Tiny Looks Up.png|123 Tiny Looks Up 124 What can I get you, little fellaQ.png|124 What can I get you, little fella? 125 Do you want some waterQ.png|125 Do you want some water? 126 Tiny Shakes Head.png|126 Tiny Shakes Head 127 Tiny Shakes Head 2.png|127 Tiny Shakes Head 2 128 How about some raisinsQ.png|128 How about some raisins? 129 ....png|129 ... 130 Squeak.png|130 *Squeak* 131 Tiny Shakes Head 3.png|131 Tiny Shakes Head 3 132 Tiny Shakes Head 4.png|132 Tiny Shakes Head 4 133 Wubbzy Doesn't Know What He Wants.png|133 Wubbzy Doesn't Know What He Wants 134 Wubbzy Oddly Looks At Raisins.png|134 Wubbzy Oddly Looks At Raisins 135 Gasp.png|135 *Gasp* 136 How about some.png|136 How about some 137 candyQ.png|137 candy? 138 Tiny Wags His Tail.png|138 Tiny Wags His Tail 139 Wubbzy Gives Candy To Him.png|139 Tiny Wags His Tail 2 140 Tiny Crouches Again.png|140 Tiny Crouches Again 141 Tiny Jumps Happily.png|141 Tiny Jumps Happily 142 Yum, yum!.png|142 Yum yum! 143 Candy Wrappers On the Floor.png|143 Candy Wrappers On the Floor 144 Another Wrapper Gets Thrown.png|144 Another Wrapper Gets Thrown 145 Another Wrapper Gets Thrown 2.png|145 Another Wrapper Gets Thrown 2 146 Tiny Eating Chocolate.png|146 Tiny Eating Chocolate 147 Tiny Eating Chocolate 2.png|147 Tiny Eating Chocolate 2 148 Tiny Eating Chocolate 3.png|148 Tiny Eating Chocolate 3 149 Tiny Eating Chocolate 4.png|149 Tiny Eating Chocolate 4 150 Wow!.png|150 Wow! 151 You sure like candy!.png|151 You sure like candy! 152 Wubbzy Gets Tired.png|152 Wubbzy Gets Tired 153 Yawns.png|153 *Yawns* 154 Pets really tire you out..png|154 Pets really tire you out. 155 I'm gonna take a nap..png|155 I'm gonna take a nap. 156 Wubbzy Goes To Sleep.png|156 Wubbzy Goes To Sleep 157 Tiny Walks Out.png|157 Tiny Walks Out 158 Tiny Walks Out 2.png|158 Tiny Walks Out 2 159 Tiny Walks Out 3.png|159 Tiny Walks Out 3 160 Tiny Walks To Kitchen.png|160 Tiny Walks To Kitchen 161 Tiny Gets Surprised.png|161 Tiny Gets Surprised 162 Tiny Looks at Fridge.png|162 Tiny Looks at Fridge 163 ....png|163 ... 164 Yum, yum!.png|164 Yum yum! 165 Tiny Smiles.png|165 Tiny Smiles 166 Tiny Smiles 2.png|166 Tiny Smiles 2 167 Tiny Walks To Fridge.png|167 Tiny Walks To Fridge 168 This'll Be Interesting....png|168 This'll Be Interesting... 169 Wubbzy Sleeping.png|169 Wubbzy Sleeping 170 Wubbzy Gets Disturbed.png|170 Wubbzy Gets Disturbed 171 Wubbzy Wakes Up.png|171 Wubbzy Wakes Up 172 !.png|172 ! 173 Wubbzy Hears Noises.png|173 Wubbzy Hears Noises 174 TinyQ.png|174 Tiny? 175 Wubbzy Jumps Off Couch.png|175 Wubbzy Jumps Off Couch 176 And Lands.png|176 And Lands 177 TinyQ.png|177 Tiny? 178 Q.png|178 ? 179 Where are youQ.png|179 Where are you? 180 Q.png|180 ? 181 Wubbzy Runs Out.png|181 Wubbzy Runs Out 182 Wubbzy Runs In Kitchen.png|182 Wubbzy Runs In Kitchen 183 !.png|183 ! 184 Wubbzy Runs, Surprised.png|184 Wubbzy Runs, Surprised 185 Wubbzy Gets Box.png|185 Wubbzy Gets Box 186 Wubbzy Gets Box 2.png|186 Wubbzy Gets Box 2 187 Gasp.png|187 *Gasp* 188 All my chocolate-covered Zing-Zings are gone!.png|188 All my chocolate-covered Zing-Zings are gone! 189 Wubbzy Gets Even More Surprised.png|189 Wubbzy Gets Even More Surprised 190 Box Falls.png|190 Box Falls 191 Bigger Tiny Eats Cake.png|191 Bigger Tiny Eats Cake 192 Along With the Plate.png|192 Along With the Plate 193 Tiny Chews.png|193 Tiny Chews 194 Wubbzy Approaches.png|194 Wubbzy Approaches 195 Wow..png|195 Wow. 196 ... (Aot50FF).png|196 ... 197 I think I need some help..png|197 I think I need some help. 198 Let Me Guess, the VetQ.png|198 Let Me Guess, the Vet? 199 Widget's Workshop.png|199 Widget's Workshop 200 Widget's Backyard.png|200 Widget's Backyard 201 Widget's Backyard 2.png|201 Widget's Backyard 2 202 Tiny Continues Eating On Bench.png|202 Tiny Continues Eating On Bench 203 He just keeps eating and eating!.png|203 He just keeps eating and eating! 204 Tiny Chewing.png|204 Tiny Chewing 205 Tiny Eats Sticks of Candy.png|205 Tiny Eats Sticks of Candy 206 Tiny Chewing 2.png|206 Tiny Chewing 2 207 Tiny Grows.png|207 Tiny Grows 208 Bench Breaks.png|208 Bench Breaks 209 Tiny Realizes It.png|209 Tiny Realizes It 210 And growing and growing!.png|210 And growing and growing! 211 And growing and growing! 2.png|211 And growing and growing! 2 212 What kind of animal is it,.png|212 What kind of animal is it, 213 WubbzyQ.png|213 Wubbzy? 214 ....png|214 ... 215 Mm..something.png|215 Mm..something 216 'iggle'.png|216 'iggle'. 217 A triggleQ.png|217 A triggle? 218 Wubbzy Shakes Head.png|218 Wubbzy Shakes Head 219 Wubbzy Shakes Head 2.png|219 Wubbzy Shakes Head 2 220 ....png|220 ... 221 Uh-.png|221 Uh- 222 I forget..png|222 I forget. 223 Didn't the Pet Truck Man tell you.png|223 Didn't the Pet Truck Man tell you 224 anything about himQ.png|224 anything about him? 225 Sure..png|225 Sure. 226 He gave me a book that explained.png|226 He gave me a book that explained 227 how to take care of him..png|227 how to take care of him. 228 That's what we need..png|228 That's what we need. 229 Where is itQ.png|229 Where is it? 230 ....png|230 ... 231 I kinda.png|231 I kinda 232 threw it away..png|232 threw it away. 233 Ooh..,.png|233 Ooh.., 234 Ooh.., 2.png|234 Ooh.., 2 235 little buddy!.png|235 little buddy! 236 I'll get my books!.png|236 I'll get my books! 237 Walden Runs Off (Widget's Not Annoyed, It's a Blink).png|237 Walden Runs Off (Widget's Not Annoyed, It's a Blink) 238 Widget Smiles (SeeQ It's Just a Blink).png|238 Widget Smiles (See? It's Just a Blink) 239 Widget's Workshop 2.png|239 Widget's Workshop 2 240 Penned Room.png|240 Penned Room 241 Tiny Won't Be Getting Out of There.png|241 Tiny Won't Be Getting Out of There 242 Walden Reading Book.png|242 Walden Reading Book 243 Um,.png|243 Um, 244 is it a gargleQ.png|244 is it a gargle? 245 No..png|245 No. 246 Walden Turns Page.png|246 Walden Turns Page 247 Is it a.png|247 Is it a 248 shmoogleQ.png|248 shmoogle? 249 No!.png|249 No! 250 Walden Turns Page 2.png|250 Walden Turns Page 2 251 Is it a doodleQ.png|251 Is it a doodle? 252 She's Not Blinking This Time.png|252 She's Not Blinking This Time 253 Gasp.png|253 *Gasp* 254 Doodle!Q.png|254 Doodle!? 255 Widget Gets Surprised.png|255 Widget Gets Surprised 256 Widget Gets Off.png|256 Widget Gets Off 257 My secret stash of Jelly Snoodle-Doodles.png|257 My secret stash of Jelly Snoodle-Doodles 258 are in there!.png|258 are in there! 259 Trio Surprised.png|259 Everyone Surprised 260 Uh, Oh.png|260 Uh, Oh 261 Widget Runs To Pen.png|261 Widget Runs To Pen 262 Wubbzy Runs To Pen.png|262 Wubbzy Runs To Pen 263 Walden Runs To Pen.png|263 Walden Runs To Pen 264 Everyone Looks in Room.png|264 Everyone Looks in Room 265 Tiny Eating Snoodle-Doodles.png|265 Tiny Eating Snoodle-Doodles 266 Gulp.png|266 *Gulp* 267 Tiny Eats Last Snoodle-Doodles.png|267 Tiny Eats Last Snoodle-Doodles 268 Tiny Chewing.png|268 Tiny Chewing 269 Tiny Grows Again.png|269 Tiny Grows Again 270 Tiny Grows Again 2.png|270 Tiny Grows Again 2 271 Tiny Grows Again 3.png|271 Tiny Grows Again 3 272 Tiny Grows Again 4.png|272 Tiny Grows Again 4 273 Tiny Grows Again 5.png|273 Tiny Grows Again 5 274 Tiny Grows Again 6.png|274 Tiny Grows Again 6 275 Tiny Bumps Head.png|275 Tiny Bumps Head 276 Tiny Bumps Head 2.png|276 Tiny Bumps Head 2 277 BUUURRP.png|277 *BUUURRP* 278 Tiny Smiles.png|278 Tiny Smiles 279 And Blushes.png|279 And Blushes 280 'Scuse me!.png|280 'Scuse me! 281 Tiny Leans On Wall.png|281 Tiny Leans On Wall 282 Wall Cracks.png|282 Wall Cracks 283 Wall Cracks 2.png|283 Wall Cracks 2 284 ...Tiny Breaks Through Wall.png|284 ...Tiny Breaks Through Wall 285 Tiny Breaks Through Wall 2.png|285 Tiny Breaks Through Wall 2 286 By the Way, How Are Those Girders On the Wall Not Like GirdersQ.png|286 By the Way, How Are Those Girders On the Wall Not Like Girders? 287 Maybe They're Just a Wallpaper Design.png|287 Maybe They're Just a Wallpaper Design 288 Those Smoke Clouds Look Like Bunny Tails, Don't They.png|288 Those Smoke Clouds Look Like Bunny Tails, Don't They 289 ...I'm Not Going to Comment On That Wall Too.png|289 ...I'm Not Going to Comment On That Wall Too 290 Tiny Rises From Rubble.png|290 Tiny Rises From Rubble 291 Tiny Looks Back.png|291 Tiny Looks Back 292 Tiny Sniffing.png|292 Tiny Sniffing 293 ....png|293 ... 294 Tiny Sniffing 2.png|294 Tiny Sniffing 2 295 ....png|295 ... 296 !.png|296 ! 297 Yum!.png|297 Yum! 298 Tiny Runs Off.png|298 Tiny Runs Off 299 Tiny Runs Off 2.png|299 Tiny Runs Off 2 300 I Won't Ask, I Won't Ask.png|300 I Won't Ask, I Won't Ask 301 We've gotta stop him!.png|301 We've gotta stop him! 302 Quick!.png|302 Quick! 303 To my truck!.png|303 To my truck! 304 To my truck! 2.png|304 To my truck! 2 305 Walden Follows.png|305 Walden Follows 306 Followed By Wubbzy.png|306 Followed By Wubbzy 307 How Are the Wall Parts- YOU READ NOTHING!.png|307 How Are the Wall Parts- YOU READ NOTHING! 308 The City of Wuzzleburg.png|308 The City of Wuzzleburg 309 Is Under Attack By a Giant Fleegle!!.png|309 Is Under Attack By a Giant Fleegle!! 310 Tiny Walks Down Street.png|310 Tiny Walks Down Street 311 Tiny Looks Around.png|311 Tiny Looks Around 312 Tiny Looks Around 2.png|312 Tiny Looks Around 2 313 Yum!.png|313 Yum! 314 Tiny Sights....png|314 Tiny Sights... 315 Ice Cream.png|315 Ice Cream! 316 Girl Eating Ice Cream.png|316 Girl Eating Ice Cream 317 Tiny Takes Ice Cream.png|317 Tiny Takes Ice Cream 318 !.png|318 ! 319 Wah!.png|319 Wah!! 320 Like Taking Candy From a Baby.png|320 Like Taking Candy From a Baby 321 Wow, Seven Scoops.png|321 Wow, Seven Scoops 322 Tiny Chews.png|322 Tiny Chews 323 Q.png|323 ? 324 Sniffs.png|324 *Sniffs* 325 Old Lady Zamboni.png|325 Old Lady Zamboni's About to Eat Cake 326 Oh, No; Not Senior Citizens Too.png|326 Oh, No; Not Senior Citizens Too 327 Why, TinyQ.png|327 Why, Tiny? 328 Hey!.png|328 Hey! 329 Give me back my.png|329 Give me back my 330 cake!.png|330 cake! 331 Is That a Four Layer CakeQ.png|331 Is That a Four Layer Cake? 332 Why Are the Desserts So TallQ.png|332 Why Are the Desserts So Tall? 333 Tiny Chews 2.png|333 Tiny Chews 2 334 Tiny Chews 3.png|334 Tiny Chews 3 335 Tiny Sees Stand of Healthy Food.png|335 Tiny Sees Stand of Healthy Food 336 Apples.png|336 Apples 337 Apple Barrel.png|337 Apple Barrel 338 Tiny Takes Apple Barrel.png|338 Tiny Takes Apple Barrel 339 Whoosh.png|339 *Whoosh* 340 ....png|340 ... 341 Sniffing.png|341 *Sniffing* 342 Yuck!.png|342 Yuck! 343 Yuck! 2.png|343 Yuck! 2 344 Yuck! 3.png|344 Yuck! 3 345 Tiny Continues Looking For Sweets.png|345 Tiny Continues Looking For Sweets 346 Cotton Candy Man Gives Customer Cotton Candy.png|346 Cotton Candy Man Gives Customer Cotton Candy 347 Tiny Shadows Them.png|347 Tiny Shadows Them 348 They Notice.png|348 They Notice 349 That Umbrella's Dreaming of a Hand.png|349 That Umbrella's Dreaming of a Hand 350 They Run.png|350 They Run 351 Cotton Candy Hits Ground.png|351 Cotton Candy Hits Ground 352 Tiny Takes Cotton Candy.png|352 Tiny Takes Cotton Candy 353 Tiny Eats It.png|353 Tiny Eats It 354 Tiny Chews 4.png|354 Tiny Chews 4 355 Tiny Smiles.png|355 Tiny Smiles 356 Yum, yum!.png|356 Yum yum! 357 He Just Never Gets Full, Does He.png|357 He Just Never Gets Full, Does He 358 Tiny Continues Looking For Sweets Again.png|358 Tiny Continues Looking For Sweets Again 359 (Unnecessary Pic Name).png|359 (Unnecessary Pic Name) 360 Wubbzy and Friends Arrive.png|360 Wubbzy and Friends Arrive 361 Look!.png|361 Look! 362 He's headed right for the candy store!.png|362 He's headed right for the candy store! 363 Candy Store Entrance.png|363 Candy Store Entrance 364 Kids Walk Out With Candy.png|364 Kids Walk Out With Candy 365 ! !.png|365 ! ! 366 Run!! Save yourselves!!.png|366 Run!! Save yourselves!! 367 Forget the candy!!.png|367 Forget the candy!! 368 Flee! Flee!.png|368 Flee! Flee! 369 Kids Running.png|369 Kids Running 370 Tiny Runs to Store.png|370 Tiny Runs to Store 371 Tiny Stops at Store.png|371 Tiny Stops at Store 372 Tiny Sticks Hand Inside.png|372 Tiny Sticks Hand Inside 373 Wubbzy and Friends Arrive 2.png|373 Wubbzy and Friends Arrive 2 374 Tiny Gets Candy.png|374 Tiny Gets Candy 375 And Eats It.png|375 And Eats It 376 Chonp.png|376 *Chomp* 377 Friends Run In.png|377 Friends Run In 378 And Look Up.png|378 And Look Up 379 Run! Run!.png|379 Run! Run! 380 Flee! Flee!.png|380 Flee! Flee! 381 =. =. =..png|381 =. =. =. 382 FleeQ.png|382 Flee? 383 ....png|383 ... 384 Flee!.png|384 Flee! 385 Wubbzy Remembers.png|385 Wubbzy Remembers 386 It's a Fleegle!.png|386 It's a Fleegle! 387 A Fleegle,.png|387 A Fleegle, 388 that's what it is!.png|388 that's what it is! 389 A FleegleQ.png|389 A Fleegle? 390 Walden Looks Through Book.png|390 Walden Looks Through Book 391 Ah,.png|391 Ah, 392 here it is!.png|392 here it is! 393 ....png|393 ... 394 Very interesting!.png|394 Very interesting! 395 What!Q.png|395 What!? 396 Walden Looks Back.png|396 Walden Looks Back 397 'You must never feed a Fleegle candy.'.png|397 "You must never feed a Fleegle candy." 398 They Look at Wubbzy.png|398 They Look at Wubbzy 399 Oops!.png|399 Oops! 400 Wubbzy Looks Ashamed.png|400 Wubbzy Looks Ashamed 401 Now what do we doQ.png|401 Now what do we do? 402 Not to worry..png|402 Not to worry. 403 'When a giant Fleegle's on the loose,.png|403 "When a giant Fleegle's on the loose, 404 fill it up with carrot juice.'.png|404 fill it up with carrot juice." 405 Carrot juiceQ.png|405 Carrot juice? 406 How are we.png|406 How are we 407 going to fill.png|407 going to fill 408 that up with.png|408 that up with 409 carrot juiceQ.png|409 carrot juice? 410 Widget Thinks.png|410 Widget Thinks 411 No problem-o!.png|411 No problem-o! 412 Widget Runs Off.png|412 Widget Runs Off 413 ... (Aot50FF).png|413 ... 414 Widget Drives Away.png|414 Widget Drives Away 415 Widget Drives Away 2.png|415 Widget Drives Away 2 416 Widget Drives Away 3.png|416 Widget Drives Away 3 417 What's She Up TooQ.png|417 What's She Up Too? 418 The Sun's Shining Over Wuzzleburg.png|418 The Sun's Shining Over Wuzzleburg 419 ...'s Giant Fleegle!!.png|419 ...'s Giant Fleegle!! 420 Tiny Still Eats....png|420 Tiny Still Eats... 421 Is it Possible For Him to Grow Bigger Than 50 FeetQ.png|421 Is it Possible For Him to Grow Bigger Than 50 Feet? 422 Good Thing He Only Craves Candy.png|422 Good Thing He Only Craves Candy 423 Wubbzy and Walden Bored.png|423 Wubbzy and Walden Bored 424 Horn Honks.png|424 Horn Honks 425 Horn Honks 2.png|425 Horn Honks 2 426 Widget Drives By With Orange Juice.png|426 Widget Drives By With Orange Juice 427 Wubbzy and Walden Amazed.png|427 Wubbzy and Walden Amazed 428 Wubbzy and Walden Run.png|428 Wubbzy and Walden Run 429 Carrot Juice.png|429 Carrot Juice 430 I filled up my Super Hoser 3000.png|430 I filled up my Super Hoser 3000 431 with nice healthy carrot juice!.png|431 with nice healthy carrot juice! 432 Walden Looks Up.png|432 Walden Looks Up 433 Walden Looks Back.png|433 Walden Looks Back 434 Tiny Still Chewing.png|434 Tiny Still Chewing 435 Now we need some way to get him to.png|435 Now we need some way to get him to 436 open his mouth!.png|436 open his mouth! 437 Wubbzy Thinks.png|437 Wubbzy Thinks 438 No problem-o!.png|438 No problem-o! 439 Laughs.png|439 *Laughs* 440 Wubbzy Smiles (Sorry, I Couldn't Resist; and Just Saying 'Character Smiles' Was Getting Too Monotonous).png|440 Wubbzy Smiles (Sorry, I Couldn't Resist; and Just Saying 'Character Smiles' Was Getting Too Monotonous) 441 More Ice Cream.png|441 More Ice Cream 442 Wubbzy Pushes a Wagon Full of It.png|442 Wubbzy Pushes a Wagon Full of It 443 Oh, Tiny!.png|443 Oh, Tiny! 444 Want some ice creamQ.png|444 Want some ice cream? 445 !.png|445 ! 446 Tiny Sees Ice Cream.png|446 Tiny Sees Ice Cream 447 Wubbzy Baits Him.png|447 Wubbzy Baits Him 448 Wubbzy Baits Him 2.png|448 Wubbzy Baits Him 2 449 Wubbzy Has Him Now.png|449 Wubbzy Has Him Now 450 Wubbzy Runs Out.png|450 Wubbzy Runs Out 451 Tiny Gets To Ice Cream.png|451 Tiny Gets To Ice Cream 452 Tiny Excited.png|452 Tiny Excited 453 Yum, yum!.png|453 Yum yum! 454 Wait, Did He Get SmallerQ.png|454 Wait, Did He Get Smaller? 455 Widget Getting Ready....png|455 Widget Getting Ready... 456 Now!.png|456 Now! 457 Walden Holds Lever.png|457 Walden Holds Lever 458 Walden Holds Lever 2.png|458 Walden Holds Lever 2 459 Walden Holds Lever 3.png|459 Walden Holds Lever 3 460 Walden Flips Lever.png|460 Walden Flips Lever 461 Hose Sprays Juice.png|461 Hose Sprays Juice 462 Eat Up, Tiny; Or Should I Say....png|462 Eat Up, Tiny; Or Should I Say... 463 Drink Up.png|463 Drink Up! 464 Tiny Drinks Juice.png|464 Tiny Drinks Juice 465 And Shrinks.png|465 And Shrinks 466 And Shrinks...png|466 And Shrinks.. 467 And Shrinks....png|467 And Shrinks... 468 Wow!.png|468 Wow! 469 Wow! 2.png|469 Wow! 2 470 Tiny Shrinks.png|470 Tiny Shrinks 471 Tiny Shrinks 2.png|471 Tiny Shrinks 2 472 Tiny Shrinks 3.png|472 Tiny Shrinks 3 473 Tiny Shrinks 4.png|473 Tiny Shrinks 4 474 Tiny Shrinks 5.png|474 Tiny Shrinks 5 475 Tiny Shrinks 6.png|475 Tiny Shrinks 6 476 Tiny Shrinks 7.png|476 Tiny Shrinks 7 477 Hooray!! Tiny Is Tiny Again.png|477 Hooray!! Tiny Is Tiny Again! 478 Burp.png|478 *Burp* 479 Wubbzy Runs To His 1 Foot Pet.png|479 Wubbzy Runs To His 1 Foot Pet 480 They Hug.png|480 They Hug 481 They Hug 2.png|481 They Hug 2 482 I'm so sorry I didn't know how to.png|482 I'm so sorry I didn't know how to 483 take care of you, Tiny!.png|483 take care of you, Tiny! 484 (Apology Accepted!).png|484 (Apology Accepted!) 485 (I Love You, Wubbzy!).png|485 (I Love You, Wubbzy!) 486 (Let's Go Home and Have Fun!).png|486 (Let's Go Home and Have Fun!) 487 Having a pet is a big responsibility!.png|487 Having a pet is a big responsibility! 488 Okay, Now You're Just Making Me Want To Faint.png|488 Okay, Now You're Just Making Me Want To Faint 489 Back at Wubbzy's House.png|489 Back at Wubbzy's House 490 Wubbzy Playing With Tiny.png|490 Wubbzy Playing With Tiny 491 Here's a new Fleegle manual for you, Wubbzy!.png|491 Here's a new Fleegle manual for you, Wubbzy! 492 They Smile.png|492 They Smile 493 Wubbzy Puts Tiny Down.png|493 Wubbzy Puts Tiny Down 494 Thanks, Walden!.png|494 Thanks, Walden! 495 This time, I'm going to read the.png|495 This time, I'm going to read the 496 whole thing..png|496 whole thing. 497 Wubbzy Holds His Book.png|497 Wubbzy Holds His Book 498 Good idea!.png|498 Good idea! 499 Tiny Jumps Off Couch.png|499 Tiny Jumps Off Couch 500 And Lands.png|500 And Lands 501 And Heads For the Kitchen.png|501 And Heads For the Kitchen 502 Widget Eating Sandwich.png|502 Widget Eating Sandwich 503 Tiny Walks In.png|503 Tiny Walks In 504 He Confronts Her.png|504 He Confronts Her 505 Tiny Smiling.png|505 Tiny Smiling 506 Tiny Smiling 2.png|506 Tiny Smiling 2 507 Widget Looks At Him.png|507 Widget Looks At Him 508 Hm..png|508 Hm. 509 I wonder what happens if you feed a Fleegle bolognaQ.png|509 I wonder what happens if you feed a Fleegle bologna. 510 Widget Shares Sandwich.png|510 Widget Shares Sandwich 511 Widget Shares Sandwich 2.png|511 Widget Shares Sandwich 2 512 Widget Shares Sandwich 3.png|512 Widget Shares Sandwich 3 513 Yum, yum!.png|513 Yum yum! 514 Tiny Eats Bologna.png|514 Tiny Eats Bologna 515 What's Gonna HappenQ.png|515 What's Gonna Happen? 516 ....png|516 ... 517 Oh.png|517 Oh 518 Ooh.png|518 Ooh 519 Uh....png|519 Uh... 520 Oh Dear.png|520 Oh Dear 521 Oopsy-.png|521 Oopsy- 522 daisy!.png|522 daisy! 523 Whoa, What Fixes ThisQ.png|523 Whoa, What Fixes This? 524 SodaQ.png|524 Soda? 525 LemonadeQ.png|525 Lemonade? 526 Chocolate MilkQ.png|526 Chocolate Milk? 527 Or Maybe It's-.png|527 Or Maybe It's- 528 ..On Second Thought, Let's Just Read the Manual.png|528 ..On Second Thought, Let's Just Read the Manual Category:Images Category:Image galleries Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Episodes